


39. Out of Time

by rowan_one



Series: Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, Dave Swearing, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Sburb, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowan_one/pseuds/rowan_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Unfortunately, the clock is ticking, the hours are going by. The past increases, the future recedes. Possibilities decreasing, regrets mounting.”<br/>― Haruki Murakami, Dance Dance Dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	39. Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a warm up drabble in an attempt to start writing an idea of mine. Consider supporting me on Patreon or by ordering commissions!

It was like an itch he couldn’t even scratch.

Tick tick tick tick.

What where they called? Phantom sensations?

Tock tock tock tock.

Like when you lost a limb but you swore the foot or arm that wasn’t there anymore itched and itched and itched.

Tick tock.

But no matter what you couldn’t scratch it, it didn’t even make sense to feel anything when nothing was even there. The fuck is someone supposed to do?

Tick tock tick tock.

Couldn’t phantom sensations hurt too? It feels like a bad sunburn, the kind he used to get before he was smart enough to realize they couldn’t strife on the rooftop under the beating Texas sun without sunscreen.

Tick tock ticktock ticktock. 

Rose would have some psychoanalytic bullshit field day if she knew. Especially since there was no physical place for the feeling to manifest, and he could hardly put words to the feeling, it was a noise inside his head even now that the game had been won. 

TicktockTICKTOCK. 

Yeah, “THANKS FOR PLAYING” his plump ass. At least no one could see the persistent facial tic (HAH) under his shades. 


End file.
